Optical films are generally used as protective films for optical components. Optical films are provided on one or both surfaces with a hard coat layer to prevent flaws on their surface due to handling during their production and/or to prevent flaws made by a user when used on the outermost surface.
Flaws made by a user include, for example, flaws caused when a mobile phone such as a smartphone having a display on its front side and a metal key are put together into a pocket where the metal key rubs against the surface of the display. In recent years, hard coat layers have been required to have particularly high mar resistance for the purpose of preventing such flaws.
With these circumstances as a background, curable resin compositions have been developed. Patent Documents 1 to 3 disclose curable resin compositions for use as hard coat layers, which are composed of organic materials. In addition, Patent Documents 4 to 7 disclose organic-inorganic hybrid type curable resin compositions comprising inorganic fillers, typified by colloidal silica and fine dry silica particles, with the aim of achieving higher hardness.